A Crown for a Queen
by Nicodemus
Summary: Another piece has been added: The explorers are making their way through Atlantis again...see what they find...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I hereby state that Queen Kida, Milo Thatch, this particular version of  
Atlantis, and any other characters from the movie 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire' are the exclusive  
property of Disney. Furthermore, this fanfiction has not been written for monetary gain, but  
solely for personal enjoyment (and hopefully the enjoyment of those who read it).  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first 'Atlantis - The Lost Empire' fanfic, and about the  
second story I've ever written, so I'm hoping it's received well. It starts right at the end  
of the scene where the city of Atlantis has been saved from the eruption, and Milo, Kida, and  
the other explorers are viewing the city. It really doesn't have much of a point, and is  
really more of a 'prologue' to what I'm hoping will be later stories. Right now I've posted  
the first part of the story here; other parts will come later.  
I have no idea how to write the language they used in the movie. So I've handled this  
problem with a little convention; any dialogue bracketed with these symbols is to be  
considered a phrase spoken in Atlantean (and translated into English for the benefit of the  
audience).  
And with that, here we go…  
  
  
A Crown for a Queen  
  
  
A day's time can really change things. At least, that was the thought that crossed Milo  
James Thatch's mind as he and his friends looked out from the edge of the Central Plaza  
towards the restored city of Atlantis. The giant stone statues, 'Sentinels' he liked to  
think of them, stood on what was left of the barrier that had previously kept the city  
drowned in a massive lagoon. Now, where once there had been only water with the occasional  
outcropping of carved stone poking through, there was a vista of temples, palaces, roads,  
suburbs: an entire city that had been preserved and was now revealed in all its glory. Some  
damage was evident; towers were toppled here and there, and there were several roads that  
had been shattered and broken off.  
But it was more than offset by the waterfalls that were everywhere in the city now. They  
flowed over what seemed like every building in sight, tumbling down into what was left of the  
lagoon. The lagoon itself now flowed over a second ring of waterfalls to a lower level of the  
tabletop before finally going over the side into the nearby lava fields. It was the most  
beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  
Well, almost. Milo could still feel his hand clasped in Kida's, and turned slightly to  
look at her. The Atlantean princess looked radiant, and her blue eyes sparkled as she drank  
in the sight of her reborn city. Milo was almost sure she'd be bouncing up and down like a  
little girl if it weren't for him being there.  
He looked to his left and right, at the remaining members of the expedition that had  
brought him down here. Seven, including himself, out of two hundred men and women. It was  
an incredible price to pay for him to be here in Atlantis with all this spread out before  
him.  
He felt bad about the people on the Ulysses; they had just been doing their jobs, and  
hadn't deserved to get killed by an overgrown mechanical lobster. He'd have to find some way  
to honor them, even if it was only with a simple plaque laid down somewhere in the caverns.  
Rourke, Helga, and the troopers under their command were another story: they'd gotten pretty  
much what Milo felt they had deserved. It almost scared him to think how close they'd come  
to winning, and that he actually understood their greed now that he thought about it. Given  
different circumstances, he might have succumbed to the same feeling himself…  
Milo was so caught up in his reverie that he didn't notice Kida turning her gaze far  
enough to see the other explorers. Her eyes went wide for a moment as noticed their presence,  
though the smile on her face never changed. Quietly, she leaned her head close to Milo's.  
"Milo," she whispered sweetly.  
"Yeah, Kida?"  
"Run and get help. I will hold them off as best I can."  
Before Milo could react, Kida let go of his hand and did a roundhouse kick into Sweet's  
gut. As the giant man staggered from the blow, she quickly kicked him between the legs,  
following with a roundhouse kick into the face when he doubled over. The blow sent him to  
the ground as the others began to recover from their shock and advance on her.  
"Kida, what are you…" Milo desperately began.  
"Milo," Kida shouted, "go! Get away before their men get here!" She leapt into a back  
flip, landing into Vinny with both feet as he tried to get to her. The force of the blow sent  
the tall Italian crashing back into Cookie, and they both went to the ground as Kida landed.  
"Kida, the soldiers are gone!" Milo said as he tried to back away from the fight.  
"Everything's okay! Just stop fighting!"  
Kida turned her head to look at Milo, and the distraction gave Audrey an opening. The  
teenager gave Kida a right hook across the chin.  
"That's for my friend," Audrey said.  
By now, people had begun to filter back to the plaza, and a small crowd was gathering  
to watch the fight. Many of the people looked on in confusion as Audrey tried to follow up  
her earlier hit with an upper cut, but Kida was ready this time. The princess ducked out of  
the way, and then grabbed Audrey's arm. Using the momentum of the swing, Kida threw Audrey  
through the air. The teenager crashed into the ground near Mrs. Packard, who calmly backed  
up a step to get out of the way.  
The commotion was drawing the warriors as well, and by the time Kida was turning on a  
terrified Mole several armed men had arrived. An expression of shock on their faces, they  
slowly fanned out to contain the fight.  
"Your Majesty," one of them asked, "what is going on?"  
Kida stopped her advance on Mole when she heard the voice. She turned and smiled when  
she saw the armed men there. "Good," she said, "now we can deal with these outsiders in a  
proper fashion."  
She ran over to where Milo was, grabbed him by the arm, and before he could protest  
he was being dragged behind the line of Atlantean warriors. Kida stopped then looked back  
at the explorers, who had managed to pick themselves up and were looking at Milo expectantly.  
Milo turned to Kida and yanked his arm out of her grasp, a move that got her attention.  
Kida, he said insistently, stop this!  
The fact that he was speaking her language seemed to stun the princess enough to  
actually listen to him. Why should I do that? They and their commander assaulted my  
father, held me hostage, and have most likely looted the city by now…  
No they haven't, Milo said. I got them to see what they were doing was wrong, and  
they actually helped save the city from Rourke. He turned to one of the guards. Isn't  
that right?  
This is true Your Majesty, the guard replied, as Kida turned to him. They braved  
much danger to help us, and they did save you from the other outsiders.  
You see, Kida, Milo said, turning back to face the princess, they're not your  
enemies. Don't you remember being taken out of the city? Or the fight in the volcano?  
Kida seemed genuinely confused. "No, I don't remember. I don't remember anything  
after the Crystal Chamber and…" She seemed to key into something that had been said earlier.  
Turning to one of the guards she said, "You called me 'Your Majesty', didn't you?"  
The guard nodded.  
Kida's eyes widened a little, and her face paled as she turned to Milo. "Where is  
Father?" she asked.  
Milo tried to figure out what to say, but the troubled look on his face told the  
princess all she needed to know. Her face became pained and her voice dropped to a  
near-whisper.  
"He's dead, isn't he?"  
Milo sighed, and then nodded. Kida herself nodded in understanding, and turned to  
some of the warriors still on the plaza. Watch these outsiders, she ordered them in  
Atlantean. If they try to escape, kill them!  
The warriors seemed very reluctant to turn on the explorers. But, my Queen… one  
of them began.  
Do you question my orders?! she snapped, glaring at them.  
After a moment, the warriors hurried to obey, even though they still looked slightly  
mystified and embarrassed about what they were doing. Drawing their weapons, they surrounded  
the party of explorers at a safe distance. Without looking at them, Kida turned towards  
the palace and ran off to the entrance.  
"Hey, Milo," Audrey said, "What's going on?"  
"Don't ye get it?" Cookie piped in. "She's done gone and bushwhacked us. Prob'ly  
gonna bury us in an anthill and watch us get eaten alive by fire ants, just like I seen  
them do in Colorado."  
Mrs. Packard was actually moved enough to roll her eyes heavenward as she smoked yet  
another cigarette. Dr. Sweet actually managed to look a little uncomfortable at the  
mention.  
"Look, I don't know what's going on," Milo said hurriedly, turning his attention back  
and forth between his friends and the entrance to the palace. "But I'll see what I can do.  
It's all gotta be some sort of big misunderstanding."  
"Well, I hope so," Audrey said.  
"Just don't move," Milo said to them. "I'll try to figure something out."  
"Like we have a choice," Packard said dryly as they watched Milo turn and run off  
after Kida.  
It only took a couple of minutes for Milo to make his way of the stairway from the  
central plaza and reach the entrance of the throne room. The hole Vinny had blasted in  
the double doors had been repaired, and one of them stood slightly ajar. A soft light  
filtered out from the space beyond.  
The first sensation to hit Milo as he entered the room was how much darker it had  
become; several of the crumbling walls had been restored, and much of the vegetation  
removed by the Heart. Light still came in from places where columns, rather than walls,  
existed, but most of the light in the room came artificially now. The now fully charged  
lamps were floating in place near the throne, casting shadows that made the place look  
downright eerie. The result was a more impressive though colder, more intimidating throne  
room than what Milo remembered.  
Kida was halfway across the room; slowly making her way to the throne, where her  
father's body still lay. Milo simply stood in the entranceway, watching as she walked  
to the throne and went to her knees in front of it, burying her head in the old king's  
robes. For long minutes he stayed there, not wanting to disturb Kida in her time of  
grief, yet not wanting to leave her alone.  
"Milo, don't stand there like an idiot. If you wish to enter, come. If not,  
then leave me be."  
The sound of Kida's voice startled Milo, especially since she hadn't moved from her  
position or turned to face him. For a moment, he thought about finally leaving her alone,  
but then he began to slowly pick his way across the stones of the reflecting pool to the  
throne. As he walked, Kida continued to kneel, never showing the slightest sign of movement;  
she was as much a statue as the stone heads behind the throne.  
It took a full minute for Milo to reach the dais at the far side of the reflecting  
pool, and another little while before he went to Kida's side and knelt next to her. Still  
she did not move. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.  
"Kida? Are you…"  
The question died as she turned to look him, and he saw the emotion that was on her  
face. There were no lines of moisture running down the princess' cheeks, no bleary eyes.  
Just a weariness that seemed to suffuse her very being, and for the first time Milo saw  
the ancient person who lived within this young woman's body. The mere sight of it caused  
him to pull away slightly.  
One of Kida's eyebrows arched slightly. "Have I become so intimidating?"  
"Well, no…uh," Milo backtracked, and then sighed. "Are you all right?"  
The princess took a long moment to answer. "I do not know, Milo. I know I will be  
able to move beyond this someday, but…"  
"Your life will never be the same," Milo finished. He smiled sadly when she seemed  
surprised. "I told you my own parents died when I was young. It felt like the end of the  
world to me when it happened; I have to say, you're taking it a lot better then I did. I  
know what you're going through, and I'd just like you to know that…well…I'm here if you  
need me."  
"Thank you, Milo," Kida said, and embraced Milo before he could react. He returned  
the gesture, and the two sat there on the floor of the room for what seemed like several  
minutes. She still didn't cry, merely held herself to him, and Milo comforted her with  
his presence. It seemed to be all she needed at the moment.  
"Kida," Milo said at last, "I'm so sorry about this. About what happened to your  
father, your city. I should never have…"  
"Never have what?" Kida asked, pulling herself away from him. "Never have come down  
here? Never have helped me find the Heart of Atlantis?"  
"Never have helped a bunch of greedy mercenaries into your home," Milo finished.  
Kida's mouth twisted into a bitter smile, and she looked as though she would laugh  
in his face. "You concern yourself with that? _I_ am the one who should have been more  
careful…"  
"Yeah, but…"  
Kida held her hand up to silence him. "Where is the one who killed my father?" she  
asked quietly.  
"He's dead."  
Kida thought about that for a moment. "And the woman who helped him?"  
"Helga?"  
"Yes. What of her?"  
"She's dead too," Milo said.  
"Good," Kida said with a finality that shocked Milo a little.  
"Kida…"  
"Let us talk more about that later," she said. "If ever. For now, I have another  
question to ask."  
"What?"  
Kida waved her hand towards the body of her father. "What happened to the crystal  
around Father's neck?"  
Milo suddenly look a little horrified. He quickly fished through his pockets, and  
then pulled out the king's crystal and its cord. Gingerly he presented it to Kida, who  
looked thoroughly confused.  
"Milo, how did you…?" she began, a suspicious look in her eyes.  
"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking," Milo responded quickly. "He…gave  
it to me."  
Now Kida really looked unsure. "Why would he do that? He hardly knew of you."  
"I don't know," Milo said. He explained some of what had happened after Kida had  
joined the Heart, of how Dr. Sweet had tried to care for the injured king. And how, later,  
the king had charged Milo with rescuing Kida from Rourke and saving the city.  
"And you saved the city and myself?" Kida asked. She looked bemused at the thought  
of Milo saving anyone.  
"I had some help from the others," Milo admitted. "But, anyway, here's your dad's  
crystal back. Sorry if I did anything wrong." He held the pendant out in front of him  
for Kida to take.  
The princess looked at it for a moment, and then shook her head. "I believe what  
you say, Milo. And I know that if Father was the one who gave this to you, he wanted you  
to have it." She pushed Milo's hand and the offered pendant back to him.  
"Kida, are you sure?"  
She nodded. "Keep it."  
Milo began to put the pendant back in his pocket, but then thought better of it in  
front of Kida, and put it around his neck. He studied the crystal for a moment or two,  
and then turned a sheepish face back to the princess.  
"Uh, Kida…" he asked, "does this mean I'm king now?"  
Kida stared at him for a second, and then burst into giggling; she was her old self  
for a moment. When she had calmed down, she shook her head and looked at Milo again. "No,  
Milo. Just because Father handed you one of his crystals does not make you king."  
Milo shrugged. "It was worth a try." Then he thought on what Kida had said. "Wait  
a minute. You said 'one' of his crystals?"  
Kida nodded her head, and then started looking around for something. Finally, she  
picked up the king's staff and held the top part for Milo to view. "Father kept other  
crystals in these," she said, pointing to the gourds on the end of the staff. "I have no  
idea why he would need more than one crystal, but they are here. He always kept them near  
himself."  
Milo took a look at the gourds; small and spherical, he could 'feel' what he now  
recognized as crystal energy coming from with the three of them. He could see the stoppers  
on the top of each one, and resisted the temptation to open one then and there. He instead  
turned his attention back to the crystal the king had given him. This was definitely  
something he'd have to puzzle out…but later, under less unhappy circumstances.  
As he looked at it, Kida's face turned grave again. "Milo, since we are on the subject  
of Father, I would ask a favor of you."  
"What is it?"  
Kida thought for a moment. "With my father…gone…I am the queen of this city. But I  
am queen in name only; without a proper coronation I cannot truly begin to rule."  
"Let me guess," Milo said, "you've forgotten how to perform the ceremony."  
Kida flushed a little. "Yes, that is exactly the problem. You must remember that it  
is not only our history that we have lost, Milo. Many of our old customs and rituals have  
vanished as well, and the kingship rites are one of them."  
Milo thought a moment. "Can't you just make something up? I may not have been here  
long, but I don't think the citizens would care much about what kind of ceremony you use.  
Especially if they can't remember what the old one was like."  
"If only it were that simple," Kida said. "If I were to do that, I wouldn't know if  
my rule was truly legitimate. And who knows whom I might offend with such an act? Our  
ancestors, the gods, even the spirits of the Founders themselves might cause us all sorts of  
grief if I did something wrong or left something out." She sighed. "No, Milo. I need to  
know the proper crowning ritual, and you are probably the only one who could help in this  
matter."  
"It'd be pretty difficult," Milo mused. "I know the Shepherd's Journal wouldn't have  
anything like that in it, considering it was written long after Atlantis sank, and your father  
was crowned before. I suppose there might be something back on those murals you showed me  
earlier…"  
"You would have access to whatever parts of the city you wanted, of course," Kida said  
quickly.  
"Thanks. I might also want one of the vehicles to use; some of that writing is probably  
a few dozen feet off the ground now."  
Kida quickly nodded assent.  
Milo thought for a moment more. "All right," he said. "I'll see what I can do, though  
I'm not going to promise anything. The ancients might not have been kind enough to leave us  
crowning instructions on the side of a pillar, you know."  
"I understand," Kida said, gratitude edging into her features. "Thank you."  
Milo began to get up, and then stopped when he thought of something. "There's one  
condition, though," he said.  
"What is that?"  
"What about my friends?" Milo asked quietly.  
Kida seemed to consider this. "They helped kill my father, Milo. They killed the king  
of this city. Is that not a serious crime where you are from?"  
"Actually, it is," Milo admitted. Another regicide in his world, in Sarajevo, came to  
his mind. "But they didn't know Rourke was going to go that far." Kida, for her part, didn't  
seem to buy it.  
"They're not bad people, Kida," he continued. "They were just misguided…and more than  
a little greedy, I'll admit. But when it mattered, they did help save the city." He bent  
down again and looked into her eyes. "I know you don't remember anything after you joined  
with the Heart, but could you at least trust me on this? At least give them a chance to  
prove themselves to you."  
Kida seemed to think for a moment, then sighed and turned back towards her father's body.  
"Very well, Milo. I will spare them for now, until I can look into the matter further. They  
can wander where they will in the city, but they cannot set foot outside of it."  
"Thanks, Kida."  
"I do this for you, and you only, Milo," Kida continued. "And if any of your 'friends'  
should cause more trouble in the city, if any of them tries to escape, none of them will leave  
Atlantis alive."  
"I understand," he said, getting back up. "I'll go tell them. And thanks again."  
Kida's only response was a slight nod. Milo slowly walked out of the room, turning back  
only once when he was at the entryway again. Kida had set her father's staff down, and seemed  
to be in solemn prayer. Quietly, Milo left the room and went to tell his friends about Kida's  
sentence.  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

The relief on the other explorers' faces was plain as Milo told the guards to stand down. Nobody had done anything to start a fight, but the tension in the air seemed to be getting to everyone, including the Atlantean warriors. If anything, they seemed even more relieved that they wouldn't have to actually kill some of the people who had just saved the city.  
  
"So," Sweet said, turning from some scratches on Audrey's forehead to look at Milo, "we in the clear?"  
  
"Well, not exactly," Milo admitted. "I managed to convince Kida not to kill you right now."  
  
"Well, it's a start," Vinny admitted, shrugging. The others didn't seem impressed, however.  
  
"Look," Milo continued, "she wasn't very happy with you. But I talked with her, and I managed to get so that she said you're free to go wherever you want in the city. At least until she figures out what she wants to do with you. Just don't try to leave the city, or..." He drew a finger across his neck for emphasis.  
  
Most of the explorers seemed to accept the news, but Audrey looked upset. "Is that it?" she asked. "Couldn't you, like, get a stay of execution or something?"  
  
"Hey, look, I'm doing the best I can," Milo said. "I may be friends with Kida, but that only goes so far."  
  
"What about our saving the city from the hot sauce over there," Audrey persisted, pointing towards the side of the cavern the eruption had come from. A few small trickles of lava still glowed on the surface. "That's gotta count for something."  
  
"You also tried to ransack this city and kidnap the heir to the throne," he said. "Not to mention what happened to the king." He paused, but cut off Audrey when it looked like she might try to speak up again. "Look, I don't care what you guys do. Just don't leave the city, and _really_ don't do anything else stupid. Not unless you want your head on an Atlantean chopping block.  
  
"Now, if you'll all excuse me, Kida wanted me to look into something really important for her." With that, he strode away from the party and down the stairway that led into the rest of the city. As soon as he was gone, the explorers looked at each other for a moment, and then took the same path away from the plaza and the already-dispersing crowd.  
  
"So, what do we do now that Fearless Leader's gone and Milo's ditched us?" Audrey asked. She didn't look terribly pleased.  
  
Sweet glanced at her with arched eyebrows before answering. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I was thinkin' about doing some more sightseeing."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Mrs. Packard seconded. Most of the others seemed to be in agreement.  
  
"Wait a minute," Audrey said. "What about the death sentence hanging over us? It's not like we can ignore it."  
  
"Not much we can do about it, neither," Cookie said. "My reckoning, if this here's going to be my last days on this here Earth, might as well have a good time."  
  
Mole looked around with worry. "Do you think the natives will be -ahem- 'restless', considering what has happened?"  
  
"Nah," Vinny said, waving a hand dismissively. "I figure, give it a few days...a little vino...a lotta mea culpa to everybody...everything'll be fine."  
  
"I would still like to not test them," Mole said.  
  
"Me neither," Audrey said.  
  
Mole thought for a moment. "Perhaps I could examine the stone the flying machines are made of; the scientist in me, it would like to know what kind of material it is that could fly. Surely the people here, they would not mind a look, and I could help them find it."  
  
"A little mining adventure?" Vinny asked, his interest piqued. "I guess I go with you, then. You gonna need me on this. 'Sides, I got not'ing better to do."  
  
Sweet looked at that and nodded in agreement. "You know, that's not a bad idea. It would be a good idea if we traveled in pairs. At least until this mess with the princess is cleared up."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Audrey said sarcastically. "Nobody panic, but let's be careful not to go down any dark alleys." She sighed. "I guess I'll stick with you, Sweet. Where did you want to go?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Sweet said, still cheerful. "Just wander around for a while, I guess. Anyplace you want to go?"  
  
"Actually," Audrey said, her mood lightening a little, "I think Milo mentioned this place Kida showed him. Sounded like a machine shop or something."  
  
"Ten thousand miles from home, and the first thing she wants to look at is somebody's garage," Mrs. Packard muttered under her breath.  
  
"Sounds okay to me," Sweet said, and he and Audrey walked off toward the side of the city's central hill as Vinny and Mole made their way back to the plaza.  
  
Cookie turned to Mrs. Packard. "Looks like it's just you and me," he said, leaning close. "C'mon, let's go paint the town red."  
  
Mrs. Packard said, "Oh joy." But, she still went with the old trail cook as he headed off into the city, away from the other two pairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The physical condition of the royal apartments of Kashekim Nedakh was in complete contrast with the throne room below. The finely woven silk blankets and pillows on the royal bed were still precisely placed, as were the tables, lamps, banners, and wall hangings. Even the fruit in the bowl near the head of the bed was in perfect position, and the washbowl of water at the other end was undisturbed, the towel laid next to it still dry. As Kida entered her father's room, she found she could look at the scene and imagine the day's events as being very far away.  
  
She walked slowly around the circular room, checking to see if anything, anything at all, was out of the ordinary, out of place from what it should have been. The most she saw after several minutes of examination was a small feather that had floated in from outside and landed on the bed, its bright yellow making it easy to spot on the blue of the blanket. Kida reached down and picked it up, looked it a moment, then blew it gently out one of the windows that surrounded the room.  
  
Part of her wished that something here had been broken or out of place but other than the feather, everything in the room was as she had left it the morning before. She sighed at the sight; it would make moving in, something she would have to do as queen, all the harder. She would have to destroy the last physical remnants of her father's life herself, rather than have the luxury of someone else do it as in the throne room below.  
  
She sighed. If I must do this, then, Kida thought to herself, I might as well start now.  
  
Looking around, she decided to start on a small chest by the bed; she had never seen what was inside before, and thought it as good a place as any to sort through the past. She walked to it, opened it, and began to look through its contents. Inside were some clothes, along with a few small mementos of her father's life: a small lock of what she thought might be her mother's hair bound in a golden clasp; a piece of paper written in very elegant script - perhaps Milo would be able to read it to her; a drawing of a young couple, obviously noble, posing against a backdrop of the city when it was above ground. They were all important things to him, but nothing that meant anything to her. She continued looking until she saw, near the bottom, something that made her stop for a minute.  
  
She leaned over and pulled out an old stuffed doll from within the chest. It wasn't much to look at, just a head and body with four crude limbs, and a 'face' composed of a pair of button eyes and smiling mouth sewn on the front. But she easily recognized Danni, and though she didn't want to think about the memories tied up with him now, she set the doll gently on the bed to look over later.  
  
Examining your new apartments, Your Majesty?  
  
The channeled thought caught Kida completely by surprise, and she spun around to see who it was. Standing in the doorway of the room was a tall, slender warrior with a long face, his shell armor a little soot- ridden. A feeling of amused interest came from him, and she smiled as she projected her relief. It was her friend Neshak.  
  
No, she answered silently as she walked to another chest and started looking through it. I'm...just looking around, for things of Father's that need to be put away, or maybe given to the family well. What are you doing here?  
  
Checking to see how our would-be queen is holding up to the events of the last day, Neshak thought.  
  
Well enough, I suppose, Kida thought. I will have Father's funeral in two nights time, and I have already made plans for my coronation. I will not let the people go leaderless for long.  
  
Wise moves, Neshak thought. He projected a serious mood. Considering your current situation.  
  
She paused to look at him directly. What about my situation? I helped save the city, Kida thought proudly, even a little indignantly. Mikka and Melani cannot do anything about me.  
  
No, Neshak countered. The Heart saved the city. The outsiders, Milo most of all, helped save the city. You did nothing but provide a host for the Heart. He stopped for a moment, his aura showing he was deep in thought. In fact, all you did do was let the outsiders into the city. I'm sure your cousins will have a lot fun with that.  
  
What are you saying? Kida demanded, the shock and indignation coloring her thoughts. She stood up, her work forgotten.  
  
They will look at what happened and say you are reckless, that you care nothing for the safety of the city or its people, Neshak explained. They will point to the death of Kashekim and blame you for it...and they will be right.  
  
Kida's aura became one of disbelief mixed with anger. He was _my_ father, she thought slowly. I more than anyone feel his loss, and I understand what a blow it is to our people.  
  
Then why did you let the outsiders in? Neshak persisted.  
  
Our people were dying, she thought. They will continue to do so if nothing is done. And because no one here was willing or able to help...I thought the outsiders could help us.  
  
Nevertheless, it is against the laws of our people, Neshak thought, a dangerous tone in his own aura. We warned you about the explorers, how they felt wrong to us, and yet you overruled us and let them in.  
  
And things did get out of control, I know, Kida admitted. But I could feel that Milo had a good heart, and I did not think they could so easily cause us grief. They were few, we are many; I felt we could kill them anytime we felt like.  
  
I'm sure Milo will be thrilled to hear that, if anyone ever bothers to tell him, Neshak thought. Kida's aura showed a little insecurity for a moment, and the warrior continued.  
  
Milo aside, we could not see or feel anything from those warriors. Yet we could feel the greed in their leader's heart, and in the hearts of the others. And we already knew they had great power, greater than our own, long before they made it to the city. You knew this as well, unless you have suddenly gone heart-blind in the past few days. They were certainly the most threatening group to ever come to the caverns, and yet you let them walk right in. Such a thing does not bode well for you.  
  
Neshak, we have been friends since childhood. You know me, Kida thought, walking up to the taller warrior. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt our people.  
  
I know that, Neshak thought, his aura showing he wouldn't be swayed. I also know of your ambition, and that you are sometimes impatient. Other people, including your cousins, know of these things as well. There will be many questions about your motivations behind letting the foreigners into the city, especially considering the fact that you and your father were having many disagreement recently...  
  
They would not dare... Kida thought, and then saw Neshak's face. All right, they would dare.  
  
Your Father was a major impediment in making Atlantis as you wanted it, Neshak thought seriously. To tell the truth, I find it easy to believe...  
  
Kida could hardly believe what she was hearing. Are you accusing me... she began, her temper rising quickly.  
  
No, he thought calmly, I am not accusing you of anything. Are you accusing yourself?  
  
Kida looked at him with rage in her eyes, letting the emotion roll from her in waves and wash over the room. She hoped it made clear to Neshak that the conversation was over.  
  
I'm leaving, Neshak thought in response to her unasked demand, contrition coloring his words. As he walked away, though, he added, Your Majesty.  
  
Kida watched him leave until he was out of sight, restraining herself from hurling something breakable in his direction. As her anger began to subside, she thought a moment about what had been said. She sat down on the side of her father's bed, and looked at Danni for a moment before picking it up and holding it to herself with her eyes closed. And, for the first time that day, a single hot tear ran down her cheek.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Absolutely fascinating," Mole said absently as he adjusted the telescopic function on his goggles. He and Vinny at the plaza below the palace, looking at the one Atlantean vehicle there that had not been activated in their mad rush to rescue Kida that day. The large narwhal- shaped device was still covered in vines, though this had proved to be no problem to the two explorers. They had found a large portion of the stone that was clear, and now Mole looked upon its crystalline structure with Vinny standing nearby. "Have you seen this?"  
  
"Ah, not really," Vinny said calmly. "My job's turning big rocks into little ones, not looking at them real hard."  
  
"Oh, my apologies, Vincezo," Mole said. "The matrix of the stone this giant whale is made of...she seems to be impregnated with the same crystal the Atlanteans wear around their necks. Seeing that the Heart of Atlantis itself floats," he gestured in the vague direction of the floating crystal, even as he continued to press his nose to the stone, "I surmise the crystal in this stone is what gives the vehicle her powers of flight."  
  
"So, why's it just sitting there now?" Vinny asked.  
  
"Perhaps she needs to be energized," Mole said. "There is only a very small amount of the glowing crystal in the rock. It must need the power of a larger, pure crystal to make her fly."  
  
"Like the ones my people wear?" a female voice said nearby.  
  
Vinny turned to see who was speaking, and saw a young woman standing before him. She looked a great deal like Kida, only slightly taller and paler. She was younger too, about Audrey's age; she seemed to have the same intelligent look as the mechanic. And, if anything, she looked even prettier than the princess.  
  
Mole, for his part, was ignoring the fact they had company. "Oui," he said absently in reply to her question, and then went back to work.  
  
The woman smiled in amusement, and turned to look at Vinny. "You are two of the outlanders, are you not?" she asked.  
  
Vinny nodded. "I'm Vincenzo Santorini, but you can call me 'Vinny'," he said. "And my friend is 'Mole'."  
  
The young woman seemed amused at the sight of the short Frenchman. "Very well, 'Vinny'. My name is Tikallamasenta...but you may call me 'Tika'."  
  
As the two explorers continued their study of the vehicle, Tika approached the side of the craft. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I am examining the stone the vehicle is made of," Mole said absently, ignoring the newcomer.  
  
Tika came closer to look at the large vehicle along with the two explorers. She placed her own hand on the smooth surface of the narwhal- shaped craft and traced one of the small whorls carved in the outside before regarding the two outsiders again.  
  
"I see nothing," Tika said.  
  
"That'sa because you don't got designer eyewear, like my friend, here," Vinny said, pointing at Mole's magnifying goggles.  
  
"The magnifying lenses of my goggles allow me to see the structure of the stone," Mole explained, his nose still pressed to the side of the vehicle in fascination. "It is like the fingerprint, unique for each individual deposit. By looking at this, I think maybe Vinny and I can find where she is from."  
  
"And we would use such information for?" Tika said with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"See that?" Vinny asked, pointing off towards one of the nearby walls. Tika turned to look and saw what was left of a Martag.  
  
"Yes," Tika said slowly, "that was where your friend...the girl...put it into reverse." Half the vehicle and some of the wall were now gravel, with the intact portion of the Martag being useless now except for decoration.  
  
"You gonna get a lotta that, sooner or later," Vinny explained as Mole continued his examination. "People gonna run into things by accident, they gonna run into cave beasts in the caverns. Maybe they have too mucha wine and take one of those out for a spin. Means you're gonna have one heckuva clean-up bill, but it also means you're gonna run out of flying fish after a while."  
  
Tika nodded again, this time in understanding. "Even so," she said, "we have no idea where such stone would exist. Until today, we had no reason to think these flying craft were anything other than statues."  
  
"Do not worry," Mole said confidently as he finally finished looking the vehicle over. "No matter where she is, I shall find where this flying stone hides."  
  
At this point, Mole finally noticed Tika's appearance. His eyes and mouth widened and he stood frozen to the spot. Then, suddenly, he was adjusting his coat and trying to wipe his hands to a state approaching cleanliness, his eyes never leaving the Atlantean.  
  
"If the princess lets us leave the city," Vinny said in the silence.  
  
Tika sighed. "That has yet to be seen," she said unhappily. "Even if we find the stone, what good would that do us? We can certainly carve things of this size, but we wouldn't know the first thing about how to make them fly."  
  
"Well, I don' know about making them fly," Vinny admitted, "but we can handle everyt'ing else. The two of us do mining for a living...well, when we're not plundering someone's tomb."  
  
"Yes," Mole seconded eagerly. "We do not need Milo around to show you the mining and the transport of the stone once we find her. The two of us, we will show you all you need to know about such things."  
  
"That would be very generous," Tika said. "But, why would you do all this for us?"  
  
Vinny shrugged. "Mole and I feel we still owe you guys somet'ing, and since we know about this kinda stuff we thought...well, that we could trade it with you for not killing us yet."  
  
"Besides," Mole said, still staring at Tika, "it is a fascinating exercise for those, like Vinny and myself, who mine the earth for its treasures. And it helps keep our minds off...you know..."  
  
"Yes, there is that," Tika mused. "We will have to hope for the best. In the meantime, I was on my way to a friend's for the evening meal. Perhaps you would care to join me, and we can discuss more on this?"  
  
"Of course, of course," Mole said ahead of Vinny. He looked at the Italian pleadingly.  
  
Vinny shrugged and said, "Why not?"  
  
Tika smiled, which made Mole look even more enraptured. "Then please follow me." She started walking away.  
  
"Oh, I would be pleased to follow you anywhere, my dear," Mole said, as he and Vinny walked behind her into the city.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, lookee here," Cookie said, pointing to the just-revealed ruins of what had been a manor house. "Somethin' tore into this place, I tell ya. Reminds me of some places I saw down in Georgia after Sherman got done with the place..."  
  
Mrs. Packard merely sighed and took a puff of her latest cigarette. For three hours she had had to listen to Cookie go on and on as they toured the city: constant comments on the people and places they passed; endless comparisons between Atlantis and places Cookie had been in the American West or the Civil War; and manly boasts about his own prowess. She didn't even want to think about the time when he 'made Rhode Island dance' for her.  
  
The whole time, she had stoically listened to him, but even her patience was beginning to wear a little thin. "Cookie?" she said. "I don't care what this place reminds you of. I'd just like a little peace and quiet for a while."  
  
Cookie looked at her shocked for a moment, then apologetic. "Well, why didn't you say so?" he said. "I was just trying to be friendly and all, seeing as how we're sorta stuck together."  
  
They both knew they could leave each other anytime they felt like it, but they also knew it was a much better idea to stay together. "Look, just stop and enjoy the place instead of trying to be a tour guide or something, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay," Cookie said. "How's about we just pick a direction and see where we end up?"  
  
"Might as well," Packard said, sighing.  
  
A half hour later they were walking through a quiet part of the habitated portion of the city, thoroughly lost. The large orange gourds of the common housing stood to either side of the road they walked on, with no signs or other markings to tell them where they were. And, actually, they preferred it that way.  
  
For the first time in a very long while, Mrs. Packard could actually say she was almost having a good time. She liked the atmosphere here in Atlantis: relaxed, low-stress, and friendly. It was almost like taking a vacation to the Mediterranean or upstate New York. Even Cookie was being quiet, taking her advice and enjoying the sights.  
  
"Think we should stop and ask directions?" Cookie asked suddenly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno," Cookie admitted. "In case we need to head back."  
  
"We don't have anyplace to go 'back' to," Packard said.  
  
"I know," he said, "but sooner or later we gotta go back to the palace. And I don't know about you, but I'd like to see if'n they got a hotel anywhere around here."  
  
Packard bit back a comment about how this wasn't a tourist trap; he was right about needing to get back to the palace sooner or later. "All right," she said. "Where do you want to stop by and ask?"  
  
Cookie looked around for a moment, then spied a large gourd off near the end of the street. "How about that one?" he said, pointing at it.  
  
"Might as well," Packard said, shrugging.  
  
As they came up to the open door of the house, a handsome older woman came out to greet them. She was dressed like all the other natives, but there seemed to be a bit more grace to her movements, as well as a pleased sparkle in the eye. There was something about her that eased Mrs. Packard's objection to just barging in on someone's home, something about the woman that was familiar...  
  
"Evenin' ma'am," Cookie said, taking off his hat and bowing slightly to the woman. "We was wonderin' if you could us direction for around here."  
  
"Of course," the woman said cheerfully. "Please, come in."  
  
"Much obliged," Cookie said, and he and Mrs. Packard walked into the gourd house.  
  
They hadn't been in one of the Atlantean homes before, but they liked what they saw here. Large windows around the house let in enough light to show the well-made furniture and fine tapestries that filled the single room. Off to one side, a small stove sat in a place that they could instantly recognize as the kitchen area, while on the other a large bed sat next to one of the windows.  
  
"Nice place you got here, Ma'am," Cookie said.  
  
"Thank you," the woman said. "My name is Shadehm. But, please, call me Mame. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We need some directions back to the palace," Packard said. "And Cookie here wouldn't mind if you knew where there was someplace we could stay for a few days."  
  
"I'm not sure about an inn," Shadehm said, "but the palace is easy enough to find." She quickly gave them directions.  
  
"Thanks," Cookie said. "Sorry to intrude on you like this."  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble at all," the Atlantean said. "I was interested in meeting the outsiders as soon as I had heard of you."  
  
"Well, now you've seen us," Mrs. Packard said, preparing to leave the house.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Cookie asked, pointing to what looked like a very old poster. A much younger Shadehm was clearly depicted on it, dressed in clothes that belonged to an entertainer.  
  
She smiled fondly. "Oh, that's me, of course. I used to be one of the most popular singers in Atlantis in my youth; ask anyone around, they'll tell you. I don't do performances anymore, but I still keep in tune."  
  
"Not bad," Mrs. Packard said.  
  
"I take it you were into entertainment as well?" Shadehm asked.  
  
"Honey, I used to be with a dancing group called the 'Flora Dora Girls'," Packard said. "Nothing as showy as what you did, but I could pull them in."  
  
"Flora Dora Girls?" Cookie asked. "I remember them. They was great!"  
  
"Thanks," Mrs. Packard said, almost smiling.  
  
"Well then, you must tell me all about it and your life," Shadehm said. "Over lunch, of course."  
  
"I don't have a problem with that," Mrs. Packard said. She turned to Cookie. "You want to stay?"  
  
"I guess," he said. "'Sides, I'm starving."  
  
The two women exchanged a knowing look, and then Shadehm got up and went over to the stove on the side of the house. "Please," she said, "let's begin. How about telling me how you got into this dancing group of yours?"  
  
"Well," Mrs. Packard began, Cookie sitting and being the one listening for once, "I was born into it. My parents were performers in a traveling circus, and..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kida's mood had been soured by her talk with Neshak, and it hadn't improved much by the time she started climbing the walls and ledges of the palace buildings. As she made her way across vines and under the occasional waterfall to her 'secret place', she only absently thought about how much higher her trip seemed to be, due to the lagoon having been lowered. It felt more like she was on a mountain than a mere hill. Still, the change in height was the least of her concerns as she slipped through the large crack in the wall of one building, and found two of the explorers in a place she thought private.  
  
For several seconds, Kida simply stood there on the floor, her face and thoughts a mixture of shock and outrage that two other people, much less two who had helped that Rourke person, were here without her permission. She watched through narrowed eyes as the young girl, Audrey, picked up an implement from one of the tables in the room and showed it to Dr. Sweet, both with an almost shamefully irreverent mirth in their faces and thoughts that made Kida even more incensed.  
  
"I wonder what this thing does?" Audrey asked absently.  
  
"That is none of your business, outsider!" Kida exclaimed. As the two explorers turned to face her in shock, the princess quickly walked to them, grabbed the item from Audrey's hand, and laid it back on its table.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sweet said, still slightly stunned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kida demanded.  
  
"Well," Audrey started, a little shocked herself, "we were just wandering around, trying to stay out of trouble. Milo had mentioned this place, and me being a mechanic and all, I thought I'd take a look and..."  
  
"Leave!" Kida commanded through clenched teeth, the expression on her face leaving no room for argument.  
  
Audrey looked for a moment like she might protest, but Sweet said, "Just let it go." He pointed towards the main exit to the room, and started off in that direction. Audrey hesitated, then turned and went after him, muttering, "Sheesh, it's not like there's a sign with her name on it anywhere."  
  
"It's not your fault," Sweet said. "She's had a bad day, and we are sort of trespassing..."  
  
Kida turned away from them, wishing they would just vanish off the face of Atlantis. At the moment it wasn't so much that she hated them, as she was irritated that they were in her secret place. She knew she couldn't do anything serious to them yet, anyway, not if she wanted to stay on Milo's good side.  
  
Why could Milo not have sense to have better friends? she asked herself.  
  
"I heard that," Audrey said, turning back to face Kida from near the exit. "What were you saying about Milo?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," Kida said harshly.  
  
"You may not think much of Milo," Audrey said, "but there's a lot more to him than it looks like. I used to think he was a nobody myself, but he really impressed me the last couple of days. He's a real leader, not like Rourke was."  
  
"That's a mighty claim for someone who only made a few speeches," Kida said.  
  
"Those speeches saved your life and this city," Audrey said. "Without 'em you guys would be buried up to your eyeballs in lava."  
  
"Audrey," Sweet cautioned, "let's just go."  
  
"Do you know why I changed sides, Josh?" Audrey asked the large man, ignoring his warning. Then she turned to Kida. "It wasn't for you. In fact, I was perfectly willing to haul your crystallized butt off to the surface and make a fortune on it. I left Rourke because Milo was my friend...mi compadre...and I couldn't stand the thought of betraying him."  
  
"But what about my people?" Kida asked, a slight amount of disbelief coming to her features.  
  
Audrey looked troubled for a moment, and then said, "Let me turn the question around for you. If it were my people you were asked to save, would you do it?"  
  
Before Kida could answer, the teenager turned to Sweet and said, "Let's get out of here, Sweet. Sorry if I got us killed or anything."  
  
"Oh, no problem, Audrey," said with slight sarcasm as they both left the room.  
  
For the third time that day, Kida found herself alone in a room she felt should have been a sanctuary. Instead, for the third time, such a place had become a place of sadness or anger for her, thanks to the events of the day. In a fit of frustration she kicked a small plant off of where it grew on a fallen column, sending it flying several feet into a stand of bushes along one wall. She stormed back out of the large crack in the wall, and made her along ledges and handholds into the city, hoping she could lose herself there along with the troublesome thoughts that plagued her. 


End file.
